


Dry

by noelleleithe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelleleithe/pseuds/noelleleithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocean breezes and salt spray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

My lips were dry the first time he kissed me.

My skin was chapped by the salt in the air and the wind blowing in from the ocean, and his full lips caught and dragged, skipping across the rough surface of mine. He pulled back, just long enough for me to run my tongue around my mouth, adding a little wetness.

And then he kissed me again, fully, his mouth gentle but firm against mine, his hands on my hips, pulling me inexorably closer. I went willingly, my own hands rising to wrap around his biceps, drawing his upper body down to even out the height difference.

We met in the middle, as we so often do. Our mouths opened at nearly the same instant, the tips of our tongues touching and teasing for a few seconds before continuing on to seek out each other's taste.

I found what I expected, the salt of his ever-present sunflower seeds, perhaps mingled with seaspray, and the sweet tang of the orange juice he drank in the cottage a while ago. I could conjure up no specific words to describe the remaining flavor, so I simply classified it as him and moved on.

Taste, texture, sound, smell all blended into a kaleidoscope of pleasure deep inside me. Bright colors raced out along every nerve ending and burst into the air between us, blending there with his own distinctive hues and shading. We created a new color all our own, shimmery and sensual and uniquely us; I could see its vibrant tones painted on the insides of my closed eyelids.

And then I wanted to see if it was really there, so I opened my eyes.

Color assaulted me as I did, but not from some imagined rainbow of sensation. It was his eyes, looking into mine as we kissed, the thin irises a curious mixture of green and gold and brown around the wide black pupils.

I was fascinated. Automatically, my mind began to offer up explanations: how sexual response and arousal results in dilated pupils; how a certain combination of genetics can produce multicolored, hazel eyes; how blood rushing to the skin and sex organs results in the male erection ...

That last thought snapped me out of my clincial detachment, and I shuddered as I felt, really felt, his erection pressed against me for the first time. I've seen him with an erection before, several times; after six years, it would have been unusual if I hadn't. But I'd never acknowledged one, and I've certainly never had my entire body pressed against his from chest to knees and my mouth on his while he had one.

I felt my moan rising through my throat and into my mouth, where he immediately swallowed it and offered up an answer into mine. His hands tightened on me, one sliding around to my lower back and drawing me closer. I reciprocated, my own hands moving to his back and the back of his neck, pulling his head further down toward mine and allowing my eyes to slide shut again.

Time lost all meaning as we kissed on the beach, buffeted by the seabreeze, fingers of foam licking at our bare feet. Our shoes sat inside the little cottage I'd rented for the weekend, where I'd planned to bring some order to the chaotic thoughts and feelings that had flooded me in the past few weeks. One day to make the decisions, another to allow me to change my mind before I took action.

But he'd shown up this morning, bringing breakfast as both peace offering and apology for disturbing my solitude. And I'd discovered that solitude wasn't what I wanted. Or needed. All I needed was him.

We'd joked and laughed as we ate, and then he'd chased me down onto the beach, both of us shouting and giggling like children as we ran. He caught me at the edge of the surf, and I was smiling when I turned my face up toward his ...

And my lips were dry as he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is (c) Copyright 1999 by Noelle Leithe (aka shannono). "The X-Files" universe, and all related characters and plot elements, are the property of FOX Broadcasting and 1013 Productions and are borrowed here without profit or intent for profit.


End file.
